The up-to-date existing Funicular-type and Cable-way vehicles do not have the versatility to change direction of movement to the left or to the right between the stations. They can do so only at intermediate stations. The Cable-way is totally dependent on weather conditions, especially when strong winds are present. Up-to-date Funiculars have the drawback to require a constant predetermined slope in order to preserve the comfortable vertical position of the passengers, or in other cases said Funiculars guarantee upright position only for the average slope, making the passengers to travel in an uncomfortable inclined position when the slope of the terrain is greater or smaller than the average. Example for the latter case: the funicular in Haifa, Israel. For the cable-hauled Funiculars and the Air-Cabin cableways, the elongation of the cable is a serious complication, when long routes have to be covered. Today, people in a hilly city cannot move from one point to another without having to transfer from one vehicle for the flat part of the city to another vehicle for the steep part of the city, and vice versa. Examples: Underground and tramways for the flat terrain, and funicular, cableway or even vertical elevators for the steep terrain--in Budapest, Hungary; Haifa, Israel, Lisbon, Portugal; etc. The existing alternative is the single-bus travel, but in expense of time due to the prolonged swinging routes from lower to upper points of the city, and vice versa. Examples: Haifa, Jerusalem, Nazareth--in Israel, and many other cities around the world.